


Under Arrest

by Vikki93



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Just a bit of fun, M/M, Post-Syndicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikki93/pseuds/Vikki93
Summary: Jacob hasn't seen Freddy for a while and things get fun when he does. Just a little bit of Fryeddy fun post-Syndicate.





	Under Arrest

It had been two months since London was freed from Templar control and Jacob was starting to get cabin fever. He spent his days sorting minor disputes amongst the Rooks, killing the odd Blighter that still clung to the long lost hold they once had on the boroughs, and then retiring back to the train. And after every day, he'd sit on his couch staring out of the window as London rolled by him, almost wishing there was another borough to clear, another Grand Master to take down. And he was getting lonely.

Evie was always busy now; she was planning her wedding to Henry. And though Jacob suppressed a chuckle at the thought of his twin in a wedding dress, no doubt with her hidden blade and a gun hidden somewhere within the lace, he felt a twinge of sadness. Greenie had loved her as soon as he had laid eyes on her and, though she had denied it for a while, it was always obvious she had felt the same. There was talk of Greenie returning to his native India to head up the Brotherhood over there and there was little doubt that Evie would follow him if he did. There had never been a day where Jacob was without his sister and now he had to face the prospect that she'd be half a world away. And then there was Freddy.

For a while, even Jacob himself wasn't sure what was going on between him and the sergeant. He knew from the start that he liked Freddy but he also knew that they were both men and that, while there were other people like him, it was a crime and Freddy was the police. Still, he thought a bit of light flirting wouldn't hurt and he always felt butterflies when Freddy flirted back. One day Freddy kissed him which shocked Jacob to the core. Freddy must've misread the shock as disgust because he started to back away horrorstruck before Jacob pulled him back into the kiss. Something had clicked in Jacobs head that day. He didn't _like_ Freddy; he _loved_ him. He hadn't seen Freddy for a while because he was busy dealing with the fallout of Starricks death and the Fryes presence in London.

And so day after day went by like this before Jacob decided he wanted somewhere to live that didn't do a constant circuit of London. The train was ideal as a hideout but not as a permanent living space. He wanted four walls and a door. He wanted a neighbourhood that was a little bit dangerous like him, a neighbourhood that didn't question him, a neighbourhood that knew him. God help him, he wanted rooms in Whitechapel. And since one of his new best friends was the Queen of England, he figured he could get good old Vic to help out. And help she did. Within the space of a couple of weeks, he was set up with a small place in Whitechapel complete with minimum furnishings. She'd offered better but this was what he wanted - a stationary home, a bath, a kettle, a stove, a bed, a pub round the corner and a little bit of danger outside.

Evie came round once or twice but said she preferred to keep moving. She liked living on the train. Greenie came round with a few house warming gifts - a new hidden blade, a ruby handled dagger and a small handgun with pearl inlay. But he mostly spent the first few weeks on his own, dreading the day news would come of Evie moving to India. And came it did. It was Evie who told him, as gently as she could. Once she married Henry, she and him would be moving to India to oversee the Assassin Brotherhood over there. Jacob didn't react in front of her other than to congratulate her and the words nearly got stuck in his throat. He went out that night and got into a fight. He just wanted to hit something and a blighter had come in and he had been the perfect target. Now the blighter was dead a few streets over from his place and he was stumbling in with blood on his shirt.

He kicked the door closed behind him but it didn't shut all the way. He looked back at it with a roll of his eyes.

"Fuck it."

He carried himself upstairs into his bathroom, discarding his coat and waistcoat as he went. He removed the bloodied shirt in the bathroom and threw it to the floor. No point trying to clean that. Blood stains were a nightmare to get out of white. He sighed and placed his hands on the wall on either side of his mirror. He was standing in front of his murky reflection, counting the scars on his chest from his numerous encounters and watching the light of the wall lamp bounce off of the shilling around his neck when he heard a noise in his bedroom. He whipped round fully alert and his eagle vision told him that there was one person in the room and that they didn't look armed. He decided to take a direct approach. Likelihood was that the intruder was a common thief and would run at the sight of the muscled, shirtless, scarred assassin as soon as he entered the room. He spoke as he pushed open the door.

"Listen, I'm gonna give you one chance to-"

He cut himself off when he saw who was standing in the room. Freddy stood perfectly still and casual as if it was a common occurrence to sneak into another mans house. Though, to be fair to Freddy, he and Jacob had been doing a lot of sneaking around so maybe he was just used to it. Jacob grinned in disbelief and took note of the way Freddy's eyes were raking over the assassins chest. "Freddy, I wasn't expec-"

Freddy held up his hand, silencing Jacob. He used his eyes to motion to the bed and Jacob sat down on it wondering what on Earth he had done to warrant the sudden scowl on Freddys face. The sergeant approached smoothly. "Jacob Frye, you're under arrest -"

With one quick movement, Freddy had closed the distance between them and handcuffed one of Jacobs hands to the bed rail. As Jacob looked up in surprise at the other man, Freddy smiled and leaned over Jacob, one hand running over the scars on his chest. Freddys voice dropped to a husky whisper. "For being too damn sexy."

Jacob just managed to laugh before Freddys lips crashed against his, his tongue pushing its way into Jacobs hot, wet mouth. Jacob moaned against Freddy as he was pushed further back into the bed as Freddy straddled him. Jacobs free hand gripped Freddys hair and Freddy responded by bucking his crotch against Jacobs. Jacob moaned deeply into Freddys mouth at the feeling, loving the feeling of Freddys cock grinding against his and desperate for more. So preoccupied with this was he that he barely noticed the way Freddy took his free hand and handcuffed that to the bed as well. Jacob broke the kiss when he realised that he couldn't move, that his hands were trapped above him on either side. He chuckled and breathed heavily as he looked at Freddy sitting above him, looking down into his eyes as he gently ground their cocks together. Freddys hands were tracing the scars on Jacobs chest teasingly, lovingly as Freddy whispered "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Freddy smiled softly and leant down for a gentle kiss. This kiss was wasn't as desperate as the other one. Their lips moved slowly against each other's, both of them just enjoying the feeling of being together again. When Freddy pulled back, Jacob whined a little bit. Freddy chuckled as he climbed off Jacob and began to strip teasingly. "Patience, Frye."

"Patience? That's the only thing I've bloody had. And you're stripping far too slowly."

Freddy winked as he peeled off his clothing. Jacob wished he could get up and rip the damn things off of him but whenever he moved his arms, the rattle of the handcuffs reminded him that tonight he was at Freddys mercy. After what seemed like an eternity, Freddy stood naked before him and went to work on the remainder of Jacobs clothes. The boots came of at a snails pace but the pants came off quicker and Jacobs hard cock was exactly what Freddy had wanted all day. Freddy eyed Jacob up hungrily and licked his lips as he knelt on the floor by the bed. Jacob watched in an almost painful anticipation.

"So we had a tip off that a small group of blighters were smuggling weapons into London," Freddy said as he gently ran his fingertips over Jacobs cock. Jacob sighed softly at the feeling, everything heightened by the sheer fact that he couldn't move. "So I've spent the entire day tracing the weapons," Freddy continued. "And afterwards, I decided" - his voice returned to the husky whisper he'd used earlier as he bent his head down - "that I wanted to spend the night tracing a different kind of weapon."

"Capital idea, Freddy." Jacob nearly laughed at how corny they both sounded but didn't get the chance because his cock was engulfed by Freddys hot mouth. Jacobs back arched off the bed instantly, and he threw his head back as he bucked his hips into Freddys mouth with a moan. It had been far too long since he'd had this kind of attention and it showed. Freddy moved skill fully, his mouth moving up and down the thick shaft, his tongue licking at the head. Jacob squirmed underneath him as he watched Freddys head bouncing on his cock and heard the soft appreciative moans he made against him.

"Christ...Freddy.... ahhhh."

He heard Freddy chuckle and vibrations went through his entire body at the sound. He could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach, the heat that meant he wouldn't last much longer.

"Freddy....I'm gonna cum....oh god...."

Freddy pulled away and Jacob groaned loudly. "Freddy....please..."

He breathed heavily, trying to calm the orgasm building his body. Freddy straddled Jacob again and the movement between their cocks as Freddy gently bucked his hips into Jacobs was enough to drive the assassin mad. Freddy looked down at Jacob, his eyes cloudy with lust, his lips shining with pre-cum and smiled. "Beg."

Jacob bit his lip and moaned softly. "What?"

"Beg, Jacob. I want to hear you beg."

"Please."

Freddy moved himself slightly so that he was between Jacobs legs and he spit into his hand.

"Beg."

Jacob got more desperate and he didn't care what he sounded like. "Please."

Freddy coated his cock with his spit and positioned himself exactly where Jacob wanted him to be. Jacobs wrapped his legs around Freddys hips. Freddy lay on top of Jacob and brought his lips to Jacobs, not quite touching them.

"Beg," he whispered.

"Please, Freddy. Fuck me."

Without any further waiting, Freddy thrust himself into Jacob and they both let out a cry at the feeling. They moved quickly, desperate for the contact and Freddy traced his tongue over the scars in Jacobs chest, tasting the sweat that was building up on the handcuffed man. Jacobs head was thrown back as Freddy fucked him into the mattress, not even trying to hide the moans he was making. He had never known that Freddy could be this dominant and he loved it. Freddy grunted with effort as he pushed himself deeper into Jacob. "You sound like a whore...my whore."

"Yes Freddy...your whore. Always yours... oh god...."

Jacob could feel it again, that fire in his stomach climbing up through his body and it felt so fucking good. It built within him and he didn't want this to end, never wanted it to end, wanted to be here with Freddy forever. But there was no stopping it this time. "Freddy...I'm so close... harder."

This made Freddy move faster, thrusting into Jacob as hard as he could, spurred on by the desperate moans coming from his lover. He felt his own release coming quickly. He kissed Jacobs throat and whispered into his ear. "Scream my name Jacob. Scream it. I want to hear you scream my name." The feeling of Freddys hot breath in his ear, his cock inside of him and the way that Freddy completely dominated him was enough for Jacob and he came between them, Freddys name exploding from his lips. Freddy came seconds later and collapsed on the bed beside Jacob, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing," Jacob just managed to say. "You should arrest me more."

************

A week later, Jacob woke up in a small cell in the Scotland Yard. Apparently he'd been arrested for being drunk and disorderly. Jacob scoffed. When had he ever been drunk and disorderly? Ok, never mind. A sergeant came in to let him go and he chuckled when he saw that it was his own dear Freddy holding the keys to his release. With a quick look to make sure they were alone, Jacob caught hold of Freddys collar and pulled him to a kiss between the bars, a soft kiss that left both of them breathless regardless. "When I said you should arrest me more, this isn't exactly what I meant."


End file.
